The Trouble With Headphones
by Cape Verde Giant Skink
Summary: Headphones can be used for many... interesting recreational activities. Delic/Hibi Two-shot!


**Hello~ Enjoy the fic! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Durarara! or the characters or anything but the writing~ **

"What are you doing, peasant?" the half-annoyed, half-startled prince yelped as his blonde partner finished removing his shirt and promptly grabbed his wrists, pulling them over his head. He squirmed, struggling against the grip that held his arms restrained above him.

"Just relax, I'm sure you'll like this, Hibi-chan," the other practically crooned, far too gentle for someone currently holding the other person hostage underneath them.

"Don't call me tha—" Hibiya's voice cut off sharply as the blonde pulled off his precious set of headphones, the trailing end of the wire in his free hand. The host promptly began to use said headphone wire to bind his partner's wrists above his head, just tight enough to keep them together but not cut off circulation, the bright pink wire standing out starkly against Hibiya's pale skin. The finishing touches came when Delic wrapped a section of the wire around the bedpost, hooking the headphones over it to hang there as well.

"Untie me this instant, Peasant!" Hibiya cried pulling against the restraints with little effect. Golden eyes wide, he could find no way of freeing himself from the binds without the help of his captor.

"Now why would I do that? It would spoil all our fun. I did promise you that you'd like this," Delic responded, magenta eyes smoldering dangerously as he looked down at his prince. He was slowly giving in to his binds, the occasional tugs and squirming already becoming less frequent and half-hearted.

"A-at least make it fair," the raven finally mumbled, eyes trained on the man hovering above him.

"Fair?" he asked, blinking.

"Yes… Remove your shirt, peasant!" he demanded. "That way we are on even ground."

"Alright then, my prince," Delic responded chuckling. He had no problems complying with loosening his tie and removing that before easily undoing his shirt and casting it aside, out of the way.

The raven's face seemed to flush bright red as the man did so, golden eyes drinking in the sight of Delic's now bare chest. He looked away trying to hide his face in one of his restrained arms, ashamed that he was allowing himself to partake in such gazes.

"You can enjoy the view all you want," Delic murmured into his ear, chuckling softly as Hibiya shivered underneath him, "There's no need to be embarrassed…"

"Silence…" the raven hissed, face and ears still bright red. Delic had no doubt if he pressed down just enough there would be signs of arousal elsewhere…

"Gladly," he responded, eyes predatory as he snagged Hibiya's chin with one hand, bringing his head back forward so he could fasten his lips on top of the soft ones of his partner. He wasted no time in asking the other for entrance, and when those soft lips parted he wasted in no time in allowing his tongue entrance and exploration of the cavity. The young man underneath him gave a slight whimper, which almost seemed to turn into a moan at the end.

Those hands began their work shortly after, gladly exploring the prince's body in ways that the prince himself could not, nor could he stop with his hands restrained. They feathered down his sides, appreciating the shivers and shudders that were garnered in response, and the whimpers and moans that were muffled by his mouth should he tweak a pert nipple or threaten to let his hands delve into the other's pants. Hibiya responded in a half-conceding, half-fighting manner, trying to break free of his bonds but at the same time allowing noises to escape his mouth, sweet music to Delic's ears.

Finally the hands began to tread lower, and Delic allowed one to slip past the pants, into the boxers, palming the arousal that he had been expecting to find. The man's cry of protest turned abruptly into a moan when he stroked it, and he could nearly feel the ripple of pleasure exploding through the prince's body. With a grip on the arousal, he began to pump it, pants tightening at the delicious responses brought forth. He allowed his mouth to separate away from Hibiya's, trailing kisses down his jawbone and onto his neck.

"Ahngh! Ngh— Delic!" the boy cried, trying to protest amongst the waves of pleasure as the host bit down, creating a small bruise on the prince's neck, sucking on it to make sure that his mark was made and would remain there. All the while, as Delic continued to let his kisses trail down that pale neck, his hand continued to work, pumping the arousal as his own strained against his pants, nearly unbearable.

As Delic began to lick a pert nipple, teasing the area around it as his tongue moved over it, he could tell that Hibiya was getting close. The golden-eyed man's pants and moans were more jagged and wonton, as he fell further and further into being unable to control his body's reactions. His hips arched upwards, pressing into Delic's administering hands while his own clenched and opened painfully with the binding. It was only going to be a little longer before he reached his completion. His only response was to continue to pump, picking up speed a little and allowing his thumb to tease the leaking head.

"Ah! AH! Delic!" the prince's hips jerked forward suddenly. Delic felt the pants around his hand grow wet with the cum that had spilled when Hibiya reached completion. Those golden eyes slid shut and he was left a panting, exhausted mess on the bed, hands now limp and resigned to their inability to be used.

"I told you you'd like it," Delic smirked, propping himself up on his elbows and knees once more to look down at the recovering mess that was his lover.

"You can untie me..now, Peasant," Hibiya panted tiredly, waiting to feel the shifting weight of the blonde untying him. He was only met with a soft chuckle.

"Now who said we were done? I haven't gotten my satisfaction yet, Hibi-chan," the host responded. Golden eyes opened wide in shock as the sound and sensation of his pants being removed hit him.

"Ah, and just to be fair..," the sound of Delic's zipper and his pants joining Hibiya's was quick to follow.

It was going to be a long night.


End file.
